


Life's Little Games

by kkeet



Series: Kkeet’s Kinktober 2019 Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Funny Asshole, Bottom Will Graham, Come Eating, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Guest Stars, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Humorous Ending, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex Is Fun, Surprise Ending, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Hannibal liked to play little games with Will as time permitted it. They’d set the ground rules like where and when. Will never knew exactly how, but Hannibal always found new ways to surprise and excite him. This day was no different.





	Life's Little Games

Hannibal liked to play little games with Will as time permitted it. They’d set the ground rules like where and when. Will never knew exactly how, but Hannibal always found new ways to surprise and excite him. This day was no different.

“Finally, don’t forget to read sections two and three in your books to be ready for the quiz on Monday.” Will let out his class early that day. Students ran through pretty much every exit available, squirming like rodents to get out of his classroom and back to their two-dimensional lives. His classes were staggered. They had him running a few this year, and he’d grown tired of it already. What happened to one group a year? Those were simpler times.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Hannibal, who rested leisurely on the frame of the exit. They were supposed to be going on a date. At least, that’s what he was told… 

“I thought there was something funny what with you just standing there for so long.” Will smiled and walked out from the center of the floor up into the rows. He searched around, looking under chairs and behind them. “What? What am I looking for this time?”

“Who’s to say you should be looking for anything?” 

Will rose from behind a chair. “Should I be?”

“No, Will. You shouldn’t be looking for anything. I, in fact, have a new game for you today.” 

“Oh?” Will looks up from the floor, eyes wide with curiosity. Hannibal smiled in return. Will fixed his shirt; it was a faint pink and fit a bit too well, hugging his waist perfectly. This made Hannibal all too hot and bothered.

Will looked around the room, unconvinced. He thought up a number of places, areas where Hannibal could hide something, anything. He then concluded that he had looked everywhere. Defeated, he gave in and waited for further instructions. 

“Yes, precious. Take off your shirt,” Hannibal commanded calmly. Will looked at him puzzled but sighed and stood up from his lax position on the desk. He slipped off his shiny, black dress shoes and kicked them under the desk, making sure to look up at Hannibal. Hannibal had a thing about eye contact, and Will wasn’t about to get in trouble. Not today, maybe tomorrow.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.”See. Will removed his shirt next, loosening his tie and carefully undoing each button. making sure to keep level eye contact with Hannibal.

“Your pants.” 

The air of Hannibal’s voice was powerful and elegant, each word perfectly silken, carefully chosen, one after the other. This, in more ways than one had control over Will, who did exactly what he was told to do. Whatever Hannibal wanted to be done, he’d see to it that it got done. This time was no different. 

Hannibal announced each and every article of clothing until Will was standing naked in the center of the room. He felt naked and well, he was. A draft blew through the room and immediately Will realized the reality of his state. A faint trace of embarrassment flashed through him, but Hannibal —who had finally made his way in front of the profiler— took Will’s hand in his and led him back to the desk.

“I want you to come for me, Will.” Hannibal’s eyes were exceptionally 

“Here?” Shock fills Will’s eyes as Hannibal sits his onto the desk.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do but-”

“None of that. Will you or won’t you, William?”

Will nods, his eyes soft and innocent, for now. 

“Good.”

So what do I do? Do I just touch it? Should I just touch it? Will’s thoughts were frantic, all on top of each other. Hannibal knew this, less because he was a trained psychologist and more because he knew Will. He sighed, cupping the side of Will’s face in his hand.

“You’ll be a good boy and do what I say. Everything that I say,” He said. Hannibal told him to start slow, working his way from the base to the tip, again and again. Climb the shaft and hug the tip. Will played the words again and again in his head. His cock grew well over what he was used to. It throbbed from the pressure; he swore he could feel it pulse, the blood rushing through him warm and in some weird way, calming. 

Hannibal found rest in a seat in the center of the floor amongst a handful of chairs designated for those hard of seeing. He watched Will enjoy himself, taking in all the different faces he made, each one of pleasure. Will naturally picked up the pace and Hannibal prompted him to stop. Will was frustrated, He liked stroking his cock. Especially when it hard; he liked how it felt in his hands. 

“Continue. Slowly.”

Will was going to come all over himself at this rate. He’d completely forgotten where he was. Truth be told he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel like this. Hannibal let him pick up the pace, all to Will’s delight.

“Ngh.” He could no longer contain his moans, which spilled out of him, all jumbled into one neat mess of rapture. He felt like he’d soon explode, the strength to hold it escaping him at an exponential rate. 

“Just a bit longer, precious. I want to see how well you do.”

He nodded hurriedly, desperately wanting to come. Hannibal watched him reach climax, and his own erection began to show. His cock bulged in his pants, but this was about Will.

Will was panting, moaning, grunting. He was starving for satisfaction. Hungry for the feeling at the end. Hannibal knew it wouldn’t be long until no matter what he would say. Will would reach climax. He concluded, “Go ahead precious, you may.”

He’d maxed long ago and once told, shot his load all over him, his come gushed out of him, covering his stomach and even his chest with ripping pools of creamy white ooze. A sigh of relief succeeded.

Hannibal stood up and walked from his seat towards the exit. He grinned. “I’ll watch you later, precious. Must run.” Will played with the come on his chest. “Goodnight, Brian,” Hannibal said, exiting the hall.

“Bri-” Will looked past Hannibal and there he was, Brian, sitting closer to the door with his cock in hand. Guess there was more than one gentleman in the audience. Brian stepped out and waved.  
“I can help you clean that up if you’d like?” Will waved him over and Brian began to kiss Will’s neck, moving down to his chest. He tongued at the come, lapping it up hungrily. 

He began to speak. “I came here to tell you about the-” He dragged his tongue across Will’s chest. “Case. Bev says that-”

Will pulled Brian up to shut him up kiss him. “Spare me.”


End file.
